


Twink and Twunk

by JamsAndApples



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamsAndApples/pseuds/JamsAndApples
Summary: What if all those songs you randomly start singing or get stuck in your head, are the ones your soulmate is singing?Or: Aleks is very very into All-star and James gets sick of it.





	Twink and Twunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm on my phone posting this and it's very late so please excuse any glaring mistakes and all! I'll also be sure to fix up anything there is along with the tags because it won't let me add my own on mobile

It happens out of nowhere most days.

 

Sometimes he’ll just be sitting with Ein and b o o m. “The shape of an L on her forehead..” James sings under his breath before realizing and cursing out loud with a shout, making the poor pup in his arms jump.

 

Other times he’ll be in public ordering food somewhere, “Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb, so much to do, so much to see..” He’s nodding his head and quietly singing along to a song that he could hear vividly in his ears even though it wasn't playing anywhere near him. It takes a minutes, and a few snickers and giggles from the teenagers nearby, for him to realize what he was doing and promptly stop. A hot blush colored his cheeks as he glared and did his best to ignore everything and pretend that hadn't just happened. 

 

 There was one time it happened while he was at work and it was the absolute worst thing that’s ever happened to him.

 

 He was in the middle of restocking and organizing the cereal aisle, minding his own business and just doing his job like any normal day.  _ Until,  _ some point in the midst of it he started to hum and eventually sing along to the song that’s been plaguing his head since the start of the day. Loudly. Okay, maybe not  _ so _ loud, but a normal singing volume ya know? Loud enough that people would be able to hear him from the the other side of the shelves. At one point he even started dancing to it- as much as one could possibly dance to All Star- but he was far too focused on doing his job to realize how into it he had actually gotten. It was like that one scene in Sing! with that mother pig. 

 

Then Brett, his boss and best friend- worst enemy after this-, came along.

 

Brett was almost crying from holding back his laughter, just barely able to contain it long enough to get a proper video of his friend before actually letting him know he was being watched. “Damn, you really get into that song huh? Gotta admit, I didn’t really take you for the Smash Mouth type.” With a big ass grin on his face Brett crossed his arms over his chest loosely, waving the hand with his phone at James before tucking it under his other arm, just to make sure he knew the whole scene was just recorded. The action went unnoticed though because James was too busy nearly jumping out of his skin the moment he heard Brett’s voice to actually see it.

 

“BRETT! WHAT THE FUCK?!” James yelled, frozen with his arms up closer to his face and one of his legs brought up so his knee was close to his stomach. It was a good few seconds before he relaxed enough to lower his limbs and a few more after that, plus a few deep breaths, to get his heart to stop pounding in his ears. 

 

“That’s Mr. Hundley for you, idiot.” Brett tried his best to sound as serious as he could but honestly couldn’t even keep a straight face “I’m sorry, but you were dancing so damn beautifully I just had to stop for the show. I really wish I kept recording though, how will I show the good people of the internet that amazing reaction now?” He chuckled, shaking his head a bit at his friend who probably would have killed him on the spot if looks could actually kill, with the death glare pointed his way and whatnot. 

 

“I swear to God if you post that  _ anywhere- _ ” James started, his face and ears burning from embarrassment, before he was quickly cut off by the smug asshole in front of him. 

 

Brett pulled one of his hands free and waggled his pointer finger at him, “Uh uh uhhh~ I suggest you choose your next words carefully Wilson, I  _ am _ your boss right now.” He smirked and wiggled his brows before laughing when he managed to shut James up immediately.

 

James let out a heavy sigh after that and mumbled a small “Asshole.” under his breath before bending down to pick up a couple cereal boxes he knocked over when Brett came over. “What did you even want dude? Besides embarrassing me and all.”

 

“Oh right, what I wanted. Huh.. What  _ did _ I want just now?” Brett furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, making James roll his eyes and snicker.

 

“Your old man memory failin’ you there bud?” He rose a brow when he turned toward Brett again, placing a hand on his hip as he waited for the answer.

 

“Listen, this old man memory could easily forget to pay you this week so check yourself.  _ Anyway, _ ” Brett huffed, crossing his arms over his chest again, “I was actually coming to ask you about that whole song thing you’ve had going on. You get any closer to finding your soulmate or what? As much as I love the show it does get pretty annoying hearing that over and over. You’re gonna make me annoy  _ my  _ soulmate and you know how fun  _ that _ is.”

 

“Honestly Brett, does it  _ sound _ like I have? How do you think  _ I  _ feel? You think I  _ want _ to have this song stuck in my damn head all the time because uh, no.” James rolled his eyes hard enough Brett almost worried they’d roll out of his head. “ _ No _ I haven’t gotten any closer to finding this asshole. I don’t even know their gender. All I know is that they’re the literal worst and I hope they find a fuckin’.. A fuckin’ uh.. Spider in their hair or something.” He finished his threat with an annoyed pout.

 

“Wow. A spider in his hair. The absolute worst of the worst. And here I thought the worst thing that could happen to someone so evil was stepping on a lego. I’ve been wishing the wrong thing upon people all this time.” Brett shook his head in mock disappointment and chuckled before continuing in a slightly less sarcastic manner. “Well, I hope you find whoever it is soon. And that he's hot. I wouldn’t want a soulmate that does  _ that _ to me to be not hot.”

 

“I wouldn't want a soulmate who does this in general dude. Isn’t there a better way to find your soulmate? Don’t some people have names on their wrists? Why couldn’t I have  _ that _ one instead?” James muttered. Life would be way easier for him if he had that kind of soulmate mark but noooo. He had to get stuck with some asshole who’s obsessed with some meme song. “Do you have any ideas or are you just gonna continue mocking me and being shallow? I have work to do you know.” He turned away from Brett again with a small smirk on his face after his last sentence, which made Brett smile and roll his eyes.

 

“I really don’t know pal. I found mine real quick in college so I can’t really help you out too much. Unless telling you that we were both singing a song you probably don’t know because your baby brain was too young to understand much more than-” 

 

“Alright Brett, I get it. You’re just gonna continue mocking me. Get outta here and do what.. Bosses do.” He shook his head and made a shooing motion at Brett who laughed and shrugged his shoulders as he turned and left,

 

“Your loss. Have fun being an All Star!” 

 

James groaned immediately after.

 

~

 

“Fuckin’ finally I get to go home. You know my phone won’t stop buzzing right?” As he walked out of the small employee area in the backroom James looked at Brett who grinned despite him trying to murder him with his eyes. 

 

“If it makes it any better for you mine won’t stop either. Also! Maybe your soulmate guy saw it too! Ever think of that?  _ Maybe _ this is exactly what you needed to find him!” Brett wiggled his brows and nudged James’ side with his elbow before picking up his pace a bit to get to his car once they were outside.

 

“Yeah great job, get their attention by posting a dumbass video of me dancing and singing to the worst song ever made. Real helpful, thank you  _ so  _ much for bringing us together like this Brett. I owe you my life.” He shot another glare the other's way as he climbed into the passenger seat. “And why do you keep referring to them as a guy? Literally neither of us have met them yet… Unless you know more than you’re putting on?” James eyed him suspiciously but even if Brett  _ did _ know more, he didn’t look like he was about to give it away. Damn him and his dumb face. Always looking tired and shit.

 

“Do you really think I wouldn’t tell you if I knew exactly who your soulmate was James?” Brett rolled his head to the side to look at him. His expression was fairly empty and his tone completely sarcastic like not always was. There really was no breaking this one. 

 

“I guess not…” 

 

“Exactly! Plus, when have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?”

 

“You literally recorded me at my lowest moment and posted it on your weirdly kind of famous twitter page.” 

 

“Irrelevant. Also it's kind of famous because my name twin is a fancy football star which is not weird at all thank you.” Brett grinned before turning his attention to getting them out of the parking lot they’ve been sitting in. James kind of just gave up after that, resigning himself to silence… For a few minutes. 

 

“How do I even  _ find _ him though? Seriously? Literally all I have is this stupid song stuck in my head.” James sunk into the car seat and let his gaze drift about, focusing on the street lights they were driving by. Honestly he wasn’t really expecting Brett to answer him. It wasn’t really a question for him to answer in the first place, but James didn't really have anyone else to ask so Brett was stuck with it. It was both a surprise pretty nice when he did get an answer though, even though it wasn't too much help. 

 

“I really can’t help you out too much here dude. These soulmate things are weird, but hey at least you know you have one right? You’ll get together eventually though, don’t stress it too much.” Brett shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes on the road aside from a quick glance in James’ direction that he paired with a half smile.

 

James blinked few times as he pushed himself back up in his seat. “Yeah.. You’re right I guess. Thanks Brett.” 

 

“No problem. Now get out of my car, I’m tired and I’d rather not have a deep conversation after work like this.” This Brett, James could expect and he responded with a genuine laugh as he unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the door open.

 

“Sorry, I forgot you old men like to sleep before 9 pm. I’ll see you tomorrow asshole.” He said, flashing Brett a smile after shutting the door again behind him. 

 

“For that comment you get to work the overnight shift tomorrow, sleep well bitch.” Brett smiled right back as he drove away before James could put up a fight.

 

“You can’t just!- do that.” James huffed. Okay maybe he  _ can  _ just do that. “Whatever. " he muttered and turned around to head up and into his apartment. 

 

The rest of James’ night was fairly uneventful. Unless you consider him laying down on the ground with Ein for about an hour doing nothing but playing with her and her toys eventful. He fell asleep there for a while too but immediately regretted it when he woke up again and got up to eat something and check all of the godforsaken notifications from earlier before actually going to bed. At least he didn't have to deal with that stupid song. Around this time James figured he was actually the one forcing the other to hear music because this was the time he watched Netflix and that usually meant him singing along to the dumb title and trailer music. Thinking about it, James wondered if they watched the same kinds of stuff or if their interests were complete opposites.. Who knew. 

 

Arriving at work the next day, James was relieved. It was late, around 11 pm, so that mean there was no way he’d be hearing that damned song during his shift and because he took the free time that morning to sleep in he didn’t even have to listen to it that much during the day. Though this also meant that he couldn’t possibly harass them with his Netflix songs but hey, a small price to pay for some piece of mind. Maybe getting stuck with an overnight shift wasn’t so bad after all. A good 6-7 hours without All Star blasting in his head for the first time in a couple weeks? Sounds gooood. 

 

At least that’s how he thought the night was going to go.

 

It was when he was mopping up some of the various fluids that somehow ended up spreading along the length of an entire aisle-  _ ‘How could one person spill so much juice and not say anything?’-  _ that James started humming to a song that wasn’t actually playing again, not that he noticed at first. Honestly he was really oblivious most times. Things progressed like they did the day before to a T. The singing, dancing, everything except the Brett part and honestly James would have been able to live with that. 

 

_ Until, _

 

Someone else was singing with him. He didn’t have a very good singing voice but he wasn’t necessarily trying to sing properly either. He wasn’t even getting half of the words right but James knew for a fact it was the same song if only because they were singing the same exact part at the same exact time. 

 

For whatever reason though James didn't actually notice until the dumbass in the other aisle sang "glitters and glows” instead of… Whatever it's supposed to be. The moment James realized he had stopped singing completely. He stopped doing everything so he could take a second to listen. 

 

-

 

The sound of a mop- or something- clanging on the ground in the other aisle startled him, pulling him from the song playing through his headphones, but the man rushing around the corner and nearly crashing to the ground because of it was what made him yelp. “What th-”

 

“IT'S FUCKIN’ YOU ISN'T IT?! LISTENING TO ALL STAR FOR TWO WEEKS, RELIGIOUSLY!” Whoever this person was seemed really really angry and honestly… Aleks was terrified but he wasn't about to act that way, even with this guy in his face. So what if he seemed stronger and also maybe about an inch or two taller! Aleks could  _ totally _ take him.. Maybe if he threw the jar of tomato sauce in his hands he'd go away… 

 

“U-Um.” He blinked an obscene amount of times in this process of trying to figure out how he should even answer the question. Was it a question? What answer would get him not beat up? “Maybe? I guess? I mean I didn't think it was two weeks but maybe at least a week- why the fuck are you yelling at me like this? Do I even know you?”

 

“You motherfucker…” The other guy- James by the look of his nametag- growled, making Aleks just a bit more uncomfortable. Was he about to get punched. “You're my fuckin’ soulmate aren't you? The one who's been constantly listening to  _ All Star _ out of all things.”

 

Oh.  _ That's  _ what this was about.  _ Now  _ Aleks understand and oof-

 

“Holy shit- you're the fucking loser with all the Netflix music then! How do you even get that in your head!? How do you even sing along to half of those they don't even have words!!” 

 

“You're- you're getting angry at  _ me _ for the  _ Netflix  _ music?” James was taken aback for a moment before immediately firing up again. “At least those songs only last for at most half an hour! You're here listening to  _ ALL STAR  _ ON REPEAT for pretty much the ENTIRE day! How the hell can you deal with that?! “ 

 

“All Star is quality music dude, you're listening to fuckin’ theme songs! They don't even count as songs, how do you get them suck in your head? It's like getting- HOLY SHIT YOU'RE THE REASON I HAD THOSE STUPID COMMERCIAL SONGS STUCK IN MY HEAD!!”

 

“Look, to be fair those commercials had really fuckin’ catchy tunes bUT YOU CAN _ NOT  _ TELL ME THAT WAS WORSE THAN- did you just call All Star  _ quality _ ? EVEN IF IT WAS HOW DO YOU THINK IT FEELS TO BE FORCED TO LISTEN TO IT FOR TWO WEEKS FOR LIKE, AT LEAST 4 HOURS A DAY? AND THAT'S IF I'M  _ LUCKY _ .” 

 

“HELL YEAH IT'S WORSE! Commercial music is the literal bane of my existence after that full ass day you put me through. I don't even fuckin’ watch tv and you had me knowing every tune for every ad!!”

 

“And you have me fucking dancing and singing my ass off to a dumbass outdated song!! It's a literal MEME now!!”

 

“Memes are GREAT okay? Who cares if it's a meme!!”

 

The two of them silently glared into each other's eyes for a long moment, daring the other to come out with something else before James sighed. Loud and heavy.

 

-

 

“I'm James-”

 

“Yeah I can read.” Aleks shot back immediately with a small smirk, making James glare again. 

 

“Asshole, what's your name?" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the shorter man over. He didn't really stop to look earlier but now that he was... 

 

“Aleksandr. Just call me Aleks.” 

 

“Aleksandr huh? Guess you're not the  _ worst _ person to be stuck with.." 

 

“Ew you perv. I'm not a piece of meat you know.” Aleks rolled his eyes in annoyance that wasn't quite genuine. His tone and the grin on his face proved it. “You're not too bad yourself James.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” He returned the grin and let his arms fall to his sides, burying his hands in his pockets. “I'm not sorry for yelling at you by the way. I am sorry for anyone else who has to deal with you listening to  _ that _ on repeat though.” 

 

Aleks giggled in response, “I don't really think my dog minds too much.” 

 

~ 

 

“So you finally met him huh?” Brett was grinning brightly as he listened to James over the phone. 

 

“Yeah, it was… interesting. I was really close to threatening to kill him. I didn't though and honestly you should be proud of me for it. ” James chuckled on the other end. “We're going to the park tomorrow for a playdate thing with our dogs so they could meet.”

 

“Oh really? A playdate for your dogs? Damn you guys are moving  _ fast _ . And here I was thinking I needed to wait a few weeks before letting our dogs meet!”

 

“Oh fuck off! Just because he's my soulmate or whatever doesn't mean I'm just gonna straight up bang him or anything alright? Plus if Ein doesn't like him-”

 

“Yeah yeah I know, just tell Aleks I said hi the next time you see him okay? I'll see you in a couple days.” 

 

“Sure whatever- wait. I never told you his name.. BRETT-” 

 

“Byeee~!” He smiled bright as he quickly ended the call. 


End file.
